


Trust I seek and I find in YOU

by BenedettaTorbidoni



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Metallica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedettaTorbidoni/pseuds/BenedettaTorbidoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James e Benedetta sono due ragazzi che hanno sempre sofferto nella vita. Un giorno troveranno la felicità che hanno sempre cercato...<br/>Se volete soprire di più, non vi basta che leggere!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust I seek and I find in YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Devo ringraziare Ilaria e Meria per questa storia. Grazie ragazze per il supporto e gli aiuti, vi voglio bene.

1\. **THE PERFECT BEGINNING**

Benny's P.O.V.

\- **Finalmente oggi conoscerai il mio ragazzo, Benny! Dai preparati che tra poco ci passa a prendere...** -.

Ok, forse è meglio se vi spiego la situazione. Io sono Benedetta, per gli amici Benny o Ben. Sono italiana ma vivo in America con la mia migliore amica da un anno. Lei ha 21 anni e io 19. Ci siamo conosciute nel nostro liceo scientifico in Italia e subito siamo andate d'accordo. Infatti, quando mi ha detto che non iniziava l'università e partiva per la California, io mi sono diplomata e sono subito partita con lei. Ed ora eccoci qua, io e la mia Maria, che condividiamo una casa a Los Angeles e che siamo più felici che mai…ma questa è un’altra storia. Adesso torniamo a noi. Vi starete chiedendo chi è quel fortunatissimo ragazzo che è felicemente fidanzato con la mia amica, non è vero?! Lui da quello che mi ha detto Mary, il soprannome di Maria, è un musicista, chitarrista se non sbaglio, Kirk mi sembra che si chiami, che suona da poco nei Metallica, una band locale che ha appena inciso un disco. Mi ha detto che è fantastico e, fidatevi, si capisce se una persona le piace veramente, perché quando parla di lui le si illuminano gli occhi come ho visto solo una volta in vita mia: quando ho accettato di scappare con lei da quella vita che ormai ci opprimeva in un Paese piccolo come l'Italia, e che dovevamo liberare in un luogo sconfinato come l'America.

\- **Dai! Ti muovi! Kirk sarà qui tra 20 minut** **i e ancora sei in tuta!** -. 

Oddio, ha ragione! Guarda che ora è! 

********** 

\- **Sei stupenda ragazza! Guarda che lavoro che ho fatto! Se oggi rimorchierai, sarà  tutto merito mio…** -. 

\- **Sempre modesta tu, vero?! Comunque sei stata davvero brava, non mi sarei mai sognata di vedermi così anche se non ho un vestito o cose del genere…** -. 

\- **Ma a te sta bene anche uno straccio sporco addosso!** -. 

\- **Sì, va bè, ha parlato quella brutta...** -. 

- **Ok siamo entrambe favolose e...** -. 

Mary non fa neanche in tempo a finire la frase che suona il campanello e lei si fionda ad aprire, intuendo ovviamente di chi si tratti. Mi guardo allo specchio un'ultima volta prima di andare all'entrata. È vero, ha fatto un lavorone. Indosso i miei jeans preferiti, neri, molto strappati nelle ginocchia e lievemente nelle cosce e nel resto delle gambe. Li ho sempre amati quei jeans! In qualche modo mi rispettano visto che sono sempre stata ribelle come questi. Poi ho una maglia con le maniche tagliate degli Aerosmith viola scurissima che avevo comprato al mio primo concerto in America, il loro. Io e Maria amiamo gli Aerosmith e insieme cantiamo sempre loro canzoni...siamo troppo uguali io e quella ragazza...adoro anche lei! Sopra la maglia c'è una felpa con le borchie argentate un po' ovunque. Infine, a fasciare i miei piedi, mi ritrovo quegli stivali che amo tanto e che Mary mi ha obbligata a mettere. Sono borchiati viola melanzana, quasi neri, e io li amo troppo! Insomma, oggi sono tutta viola e nera! Il trucco ovviamente è stato affidato a Maria che con i trucchi è una maga. Ho un trucco pesante, molto scuro, visto che lei insiste i miei occhi celesti risaltino di più con il trucco scuro. Ora è ora di andare quindi mi avvio verso l'ingresso, dove mi stanno aspettando gli altri. Appena mi affaccio noto con felicità che quel Kirk è davvero dolce con la mia amica...se la coccola tutta e non la lascia un attimo. Che dolci che sono insieme quei due! Lui è un ragazzo non troppo alto, a vederlo così sembra poco più di 1.70, ma comunque è un bel ragazzo. Ha la pelle ambrata, un bel sorriso e denti perfetti. Ha i capelli lunghi, neri e riccissimi! Mamma mia! Non avevo mai visto nessuno con dei capelli come i suoi! Faccio per andare a salutarlo e presentarmi con il mio miglior sorriso, per trasmettergli fiducia, ma appena mi affaccio ancora un po' mi accorgo che con i piccioncini c'è un altro ragazzo che ride e scherza. MARIA NON MI AVEVA DETTO CHE CI SAREBBE STATO QUALCUN'ALTRO OLTRE A NOI 3! Il ragazzo, a mio parere molto bello, ha i capelli lunghissimi, mossi e biondi. Non riesco a vederne gli occhi perché, da quanto ride, gli si sono trasformati in fessure. Mi avvicino ancora un po' e.. 

\- **Oh, alla buon ora!!! Sei arrivata finalmente...** \- mi rimprovera Mary appena mi vede. 

\- **Scusate, è che avevo delle ultime cose da fare e...** -. 

- **Ed ora siamo in ritardo! Dai andiamo va'!** -. 

Prendo le mie ultime cose ed esco dalla porta dietro loro. Mentre camminiamo ci presentiamo... 

\- **Comunque, noi non ci conosciamo, io sono Kirk e tu devi essere...** \- mi fa Kirk allungandomi la mano. 

\- **Sono Benedetta, ma puoi chiamarmi Benny o Ben, come preferisci!** \- lo interrompo presentandomi  e stringendogli la mano, sorridente. 

\- **Maria mi ha parla molto di te, sai, lei ti vuole molto bene...** -. 

\- **Lo so, lo so e anche io gliene voglio veramente tanto...** \- dico, abbassando lo sguardo da quegli occhi corvini, che erano fissi nei miei, per il discorso che stavamo affrontando, visto che Maria era l'unica cosa che mi era rimasta dopo che i miei genitori mi avevano detto al telefono di essere delusi da me dopo che ero scappata da casa 1 anno fa... 

\- **Io invece sono James, un amico di questo coglione qua!** \- mi dice il biondo indicando Kirk - **Canto nei Metallica. Piacere!** \- mi mostra la sua mano ed io la stringo senza esitazione. 

- **Piacere mio!** \- sorrido ammirando quei suoi occhi cristallini, azzurri e profondi, dove mi perdo finché non mi accorgo che mi lascia la mano. Ragazzi, quant'è bello! Si presuppone una meravigliosa serata... 

********** 

Infatti, come prevedevo, la serata è stata per fetta, come quelle che amo passare con i miei amici, beh più che altro amica, visto che non ho mai avuto tanti amici e Maria è l'unica persona con cui passo quei momenti. Però in realtà sono felice soprattutto per un altro motivo. Per tutta la serata ho sentito lo sguardo di James su di me...ed ogni volta che mi voltavo verso di lui, il biondo abbassava lo sguardo, tutto rosso e visibilmente imbarazzato. Quanto è sexy quando arrossisce....mi verrebbe da saltargli addosso e....NO! REPRIMI QUEI PENSIERI, CE LA PUOI FARE! Però probabilmente sarà stato tutto l'alcool che ha bevuto… 

Adesso stiamo tornando a casa mia e di Mary a piedi, visto che il pub dove siamo andati non è molto lontani da casa. I ragazzi nella serata ci hanno detto che la loro casa era abbastanza lontana da lì e quindi Maria ha ben pensato che, visto che avevano bevuto birra come se fosse acqua, potevano fermarsi da noi a dormire. Ma il problema non è questo, bensì che in casa abbiamo solo 2 letti e il divano è fuori uso, quindi se Kirk e Maria dormono insieme in un letto....beh io e James dobbiamo dormire nello stesso letto! Anche se l'idea mi imbarazza e non poco, alla fine so che non c'è alcun pericolo, visto che James sicuramente arrossiva per l'alcool e non per me... 

\- **Sono una coppia perfetta, non trovi?** \- mi fa James riferendosi ai piccioncini che si tengono per mano qui davanti a noi, facendomi sobbalzare - **Oddio, ti ho spaventata! Scusa...** -. 

\- **Non ti preoccupare, tranquillo...è solo che hai parlato in un momento di silenzio ed io non me l'aspettavo...comunque sì, sono dolcissimi insieme ed io non ho mai visto tutta quella felicità in Maria. Io non l'ho mai provata ed immagino che non la proverò mai...** -. MA PER QUALE MOTIVO STAVO DICENDO QUELLE COSE, CAZZO! NON DEVO DIRE COSE COSÌ DELICATE....MI CI SONO VOLUTI 5 ANNI PER RIUSCIRE A DIRLO A MARIA! 

\- **Perché? Non hai mai avuto un ragazzo?** \- ormai la cazzata l'avevo fatta e così decisi di raccontargli un po' la faccenda, magari mentendo.... 

\- **No, perché per loro sono sempre stata un maschiaccio da non prendere in considerazione, mentre si prendevano delle oche, o al massimo ero solo la loro amica...e questo mi faceva stare male perché non mi sentivo...non so come dire...normale...ecco...non mi sentivo normale.** \- gli risposi tutto d'un fiato, mentendo spudoratamente, mentre una lacrima mi solcava il volto al vero ricordo di tutto il dolore che avevo provato in Italia per colpa di quei bastardi che non mi accettavano, al ricordo di tutta la verità... 

\- **Oddio, scusa non volevo farti piangere...mi dispiace...dai vieni qui...un abbraccio è tutto quello che ci vuole quando si è tristi!** -. Senza darmi la possibilità di ribattere, si ferma e mi abbraccia. Appena le sue braccia mi circondano sento una serie di brividi percorrermi tutto il corpo, è una sensazione strana ma allo stesso momento piacevole. E poi quei brividi si fanno sentire ancora di più quando, con la bocca sul mio orecchio, sussurra... 

- **Ti prego, non piangere più, sei molto più bella quando sorridi...** -. E poi, purtroppo, ci dobbiamo staccare per correre dagli altri che stanno entrando in casa. Però prima di entrare, per non farsi vedere, mi da un bacio nella guancia, poi entriamo e ci chiudiamo la porta alle spalle. 

********** 

Rimaniamo a parlare fino a tardi e poi verso l'una Maria se ne esce così... 

\- **Ragazzi, io e Kirk andiamo a nanna! Voi rimanete qui finché volete. Ciao ciao! Buonanotte tesoro! James...** -. 

\- **Buonanotte!** \- li salutiamo insieme io e James, e poi scoppiamo a ridere. Si vede palesemente che James vuole dirmi qualcosa, così aspetta che i fidanzatini se ne siano andati e prende in mano la situazione. 

\- **Allora...io ti devo ancora delle scuse, prima non volevo farti piangere e se l'avessi saputo non te lo avrei neanche chiesto...e...quello che ti ho detto prima...beh...lo penso veramente...** \- mi dice molto serio e a quanto pare con voce tremante. 

\- **Sì, certo...sei sicuro che non eri un pelino sbronzo dopo tutto quello che ti sei bevuto?** \- gli chiedo ridacchiando mentre lui rimane serio come prima. 

\- **Fidati, non ero e non sono sbronzo...lo penso veramente quello che ti ho detto...** \- è così dolce quando dice così... - **e non ti avrei dovuto fare quella domanda, ma...** -.

\- **Quando ero in Italia, i miei compagni di classi, tutti, sia maschi che femmine, sin dal primo giorno, mi avevano etichettato come quella strana, da non frequentare...** \- lo interrompo perché ho deciso di dirgli tutto, tutta la verità, non so neanche io il perché, so solo che quando mi ha abbracciata mi sono sentita sicura e protetta e so di potermi fidare di lui - **...perché a me piaceva, e piace tutt'ora, ovviamente** \- dico indicandomi la maglia - **il rock ed il metal e…** \- oddio, sto per piangere di nuovo, ma scaccio dentro le lacrime e continuo - **non ho mai avuto un amico, loro mi ignoravano o ancor peggio mi prendevano in giro per quello che ascoltavo, senza realmente conoscermi...** \- quei ricordi fanno troppo male, ed io non riesco più a trattenermi al solo pensiero di quei bastardi che mi dicevano le peggio cose, che mi umiliavano, che per ogni cosa se la prendevano con me ed io ero l'artefice di tutto per loro, per loro ero una delinquente, per loro spacciavo, mi drogavo e mi tagliavo, mentre in realtà io non facevo altro che ascoltare la musica che amavo e che amo perché mi trasportava in un altro mondo dove non esisteva tutto quello schifo e dove di quegli infami non ce n'era neanche la traccia - **...e poi un giorno un Angelo mi ha mandato Maria, una ragazza poco più grande di me che aveva i miei stessi problemi e con la mia stessa passione per gli Aerosmith e finalmente con qualcuno nella mia vita mi sono sentita bene...** \- continuo poi, con le lacrime agli occhi che ormai minacciano di uscire. Vorrei andare avanti ma sento che un liquido caldo e salato attraversarmi la guancia fino ad arrivare alla bocca: ODDIO STO PIANGENDO! Non avrei mai voluto rifarlo davanti a lui ma ormai è troppo tardi. Sento delle braccia stringermi e la sua voce sussurrarmi all'orecchio: 

\- **Ssshhh, calma, non piangere...ti prego...non riesco proprio a vederti così. So che può sembrare una cazzata ma è così, anche se ti conosco da poco più di 3 ore, io non riesco a vederti piangere. Mi piange il cuore!** -. È bello sentirsi dire queste cose quando piangi e hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti consoli e che ti faccia capire che comunque c'è sempre qualcuno che a te ci tiene e che è pronto a starti vicino. Convinta che gli avrei potuto dire tutto, finisco la frase: 

\- **...e io devo tutto a Mary, mi ha salvato la vita ed è per questo che sono scappata da casa mia, dall'Italia, da quella terra che avevo imparato ad odiare più di ogni altra cosa, per seguirla, perché in fondo non avevo niente da perdere, non avevo né amici né una famiglia che mi accettasse per quello che sono, anzi, avevo un sacco di cose da trovare qua, cose che non potevo ricevere a casa.** \- finisco e James mi stringe ancora più forte di prima in una caloroso abbraccio ed io scoppio in un pianto che non so come interpretare: da una parte piango ricordando il dolore e l'inadeguatezza provati un anno fa, mentre dall'altra piango per gioia, perché so di aver trovato un amico. 

Dopo qualche infinito minuto, James si stacca e con una faccia dolce da bambino mi fa: 

\- **Che ne dici...si è fatto un po' tardino, andiamo a dormire?** -. 

\- **Sì, in effetti un po' tardino, eh...** \- sono le 3 e 30 - **Dai andiamo, che poi domani mattina non ci svegliamo!** \- gli rispondo alzandomi dal divano e facendo alzare anche lui prendendolo per un braccio. Lui mi guarda riconoscente e poi inizia a preparare il divano. 

\- **Io rimango a dormire qui stanotte, se hai bisogno chiamami!** \- mi fa lui. Non voglio farlo dormire in quello schifo di divano! 

\- **Quel divano è tutto distrutto, non puoi dormire lì, sennò domani oltre che non svegliarti, non cammini neanche! Dai vieni su da me, poi troviamo un modo...** -. 

\- **Non vorrei disturbarti e...** -. 

\- **Tranquillo, non mi disturbi. Dai, andiamo ora.** -. Lo guardo e vedo con stupore che ha una faccia imbarazzatissima. Forse non avrei dovuto invitarlo a dormire in camera mia, però non poteva rimanere a dormire in quel divano tutto rotto. Saliamo le scale ed arriviamo alla mia camera. Appena apro la porta gli si illuminano gli occhi. James sembra stupito ma allo stesso tempo felice nel vedere tutti i miei poster, i miei dischi e le mie chitarre sparsi per la camera. Dall'Italia mi ero fatta spedire la mia intera collezione di una cosa che, come Maria, mi aveva salvato la vita: la musica. Avevo 10 chitarre elettriche e 5 acustiche, tutte comprate con i miei guadagni sudati in un bar dopo cena, alle quali si aggiungevano i 50 dischi di varie band per me leggendarie e i poster che abbellivano la stanza, che originariamente era semplicemente bianca, ma che era stata riempita dai miei miti. 

\- **Mamma mia...ma io ti adoro!** \- esclama James, mettendosi a toccare tutti gli oggetti - **...guarda qua! Io adoro questa Gibson, e poi vedo Aerosmith dappertutto!** \- scoppiamo a ridere per la sua affermazione, e poi lui, ora serio, mi si avvicina e fa: 

\- **Prima non era il momento opportuno per dirtelo, ma anche io amo gli Aerosmith, come li ami tu...e anche a me hanno salvato la vita.** -. Ok, forse adesso è un po' troppo vicino, ma non ci faccio caso e lui continua a parlare. - **Qualche anno fa ero ad una festa, l'alcool ormai si era impossessato di noi, ma forse di me lo era un po' troppo...poi non so cosa sia successo, so solo che la mattina dopo mi sono ritrovato in un lettino d'ospedale e poi, chiedendo ai medici, ho scoperto che ero quasi morto e che il mio amico, che mi aveva accompagnato lì, era stato un angelo e che mi avevano salvato giusto in tempo. Poi ero diventato dipendente dall'alcool e poche erano le serate in cui non ritornavo a casa sbronzo, ma con l'aiuto di questo mio amico, il caro Cliff, e degli Aerosmith, ne sono uscito e adesso bevo poche serate, solo quelle importanti, come stasera.** -. Ora sono io la prima a partire con gli abbracci ma non potevo non farlo, lui prima mi aveva consolata e ora lui si era aperto a me e io non ho potuto fare altro.  

\- **Oddio, non immaginavo...a te gli Aero** **smith sono serviti veramente a tanto...più di quanto siano serviti a me. Comunque grazie per esserti aperto così tanto a me, nessuno lo aveva mai fatto...** -. 

\- **Lo stesso vale per me, anche tu ti sei aperta molto e io ti ringrazio per la fiducia che mi hai dato. Grazie Benny. Ora però è veramente tardi, dormiamo dai.** -. 

- **Sì, certo.** -. Io entro nel bagno per cambiarmi mentre lui lo fa in camera. Quando esco, me lo ritrovo davanti senza maglia ed arrossisco violentemente. Non avevo mai visto un ragazzo così longilineo ma allo stesso tempo muscoloso. Aveva gli addominali e i pettorali non molto muscolosi, ma ugualmente sexy. E per non parlare delle braccia, l'unica parte veramente muscolosa del suo corpo asciutto. E che visuale celestiale il suo fondoschiena! Era davvero bellissimo e perfetto. Senza che me accorga, lui mi si è fatto vicino. 

\- **Spero che non ti dia fastidio se dormo così, vado sempre a dormire senza maglietta...** -. 

\- **N-no, tranquillo...non mi dai fastidio...** \- “No, tranquillo, non mi dai fastidio, anzi…”, penso. 

\- **Ok, allora! Io mi stendo.** \- detto questo si avvicina al letto e alza le coperte. Io non tardo ad infilarmici dentro e poco dopo mi addormento. Ma il sonno dura poco. A causa di un incubo mi sveglio subito, tutta sudata. Anche James, vicino a me, si sveglia e mi domanda: 

\- **Che succede? Un incubo?** -.  

\- **Esatto...** \- gli rispondo ancora shockata. Con stupore, sento le sue braccia nude avvolgermi e stringermi contro il suo petto. 

\- **Adesso ci sono io qui, non avere paura...** \- mi sussurra all'orecchio ed io provo di nuovo quei brividi attraversarmi il corpo all'udire quelle parole. 

\- **Grazie James per starmi così vicino. Buonanotte.** \- gli bisbiglio nel buio della stanza. 

\- **Di niente, non ti devi ringraziare. Buonanotte anche a te, Benny.** \- detto questo, i miei occhi si chiudono e poco dopo il sonno prende il sopravvento. Però quella notte non ho incubi, anzi, sogno, un sogno bellissimo con James. Quel ragazzo in poche ore mi ha cambiato la vita come aveva fatto Maria. E io non volevo lasciarlo andare. 

 

 

** NON SCRIVO A SCOPO DI LUCRO, I PERSONAGGI NON MI APPARTENGONO E TUTTO QUELLO SCRITTO E’ SOLO FRUTTO DELLA MIA FANTASIA. **


End file.
